A Trial by Fire
by A-Mind-Full-of-Music
Summary: Adelaide Rose is a young orphan living on the streets of Boston with only her voice to scrounge up a bit of money. But a bit of fortune comes one day when two strangers stop to hear the angel with broken wings. Also posted in POTO category. Trigger warning. Language.
1. Chapter 1

Gustave and His father watched the girl on the corner. The dim street lamps reflected off of the older man's mask that covered half of his face. Both wore dark travel clothes

She was singing sweetly. Her hair was ratted and dirty but through the look of neglect it was chocolate brown. She wore a dress that was once deep blue but was now more of a brown black rag. Dirt splotched her otherwise beautiful face.

A man walked past and tossed a coin at her she caught it and looked after the man. A stranger, "Thank you sir." She called after him.

"She has as much ability as your mother." Gustave's father nodded.

"That's what I thought. I spoke to her and she says she is homeless, and an orphan." Gustave said looking up at his father.

"Then let's not wait any longer to introduce ourselves." The masked man walked forward the son stirring in his wake.

?￢ﾬﾛ️◽️▪️◽️?￢ﾗﾽ️▪️◽️⬛️?

"GET OUT YOU BRAT!" The Warden screeched tossing me onto the cobblestone streets. I fell and winced at the stinging in my hands.

"Madame Sillber! You can't just throw her out. She's your ward!" Missy's voice shouted and then the girls thin frame was thrown down next to me.

The door slammed. And I crawled up into a sitting position. Laughing breathlessly,"Well Missy. Back on the streets of Boston again."

"Your fault this time." She groaned getting to her feet. She pulled me up with her,"Why do you have to be such a smartass?"

"Can't help it." I shrugged.

"Well learn to." Missy spat.

"Fine. So where should we do now?" I sighed starting to walk, but not in any certain direction.

"I honestly don't care. What do you want to do?"

"I want to sing." I smiled skipping to the corner of the street. I looked up and down the busy street and grabbed a tin can that lay nearby.

I winked at Missy and began to sing. I had always been able to use my voice. And had been doing so for as long as I could remember. The Music always pounded through my brain and I had never touched a piano before, and I had no other instrumental training. So singing it was.

In the streets people would stop and stare or listen for a while.

Soon coins plunked into the small can and Missy emptied it keeping track how much we had earned. When we had eight dollars we were able to go to a small café and get two bagels for a sort of breakfast.

It tasted delicious. We never got bread at the last three orphanages we had been in. And the warm yeasty food was mouthwatering.

A skinny baker walked over to us and smiled his teeth were a gleaming white. He looked at me and shuddered at my eyes and uncovered arm. As usual. He then turned to Missy,"Hey there, I saw you outside. How would you like to join me for a bit of fun tonight?" His eyes were only on Missy's face.

Oh great. Another admirer for Marissa's esteem. Joy. I sighed inwardly. This always seemed to happen. We were 16 now anyways. I guess she could go if she wanted. And her deep raven black hair and bright blue eyes didn't help the men stay away from her.

Where as me, I was a freak, a monster. My eyes were two different colors. One a bright green, the other deep brown. And my arm was disfigured, the skin was red and always looked raw and the veins stuck out deep blue and yellow blisters dotted the horrible landscape that was my flesh. But just on the shoulder and forearm. My first warden called me,"Freak Show."

I hated being myself. I wasn't pretty or attractive, I was flat chested with dark hair that would never behave. My skin was a pale milky white, which made my disfigured arm look even more horrific. I wasn't particularly smart or funny. All I could do was sing.

That's all I was good for. My voice.

"Sure." Missy smirked.

I just finished my bagel and put down the $3.50, the rest of the money and a note, and walked out of the Café.

I hopped on back of a hack and rode off. I never saw Missy again. I was tired of playing freak in Boston.

?￢ﾬﾛ️◽️▪️◽️⬛️◽️▪️◽️⬛️?

I arrived in Manhattan one month later. It was dark but the streets were crowded and bustling.

I loved the city already. I could get a lot of money and my pick pocket skills could be utilized fluently.

I hopped off of the cab and landed on the street. I ducked and weaved through the bustling metropolis, until an abandoned street corner under a streetlight. I started singing again. Might as well get a good start.

A few men would throw spare coins as they passed. My throat was about to give out when an woman came up to me,"Hello dear." She smiled. She had a thick accent and long blonde hair.

"Hi." I croaked back.

"You're voice is very beautiful. Do you have any parents?" She asked.

"No ma'am. I'm an orphan. I just got here from Boston." I smiled.

"Oh! well would you like to come and stay with me until you can get a real home." She extended her arm to me.

"Uh...thanks." I took her arm and she led me away.

* * *

 **Hello. Imagi here. Just to let you know, most of the chapters for this story are written. So our dear Koschei Song will try to update every weekend. But no promises once I get to about the fourteenth chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her name was Meg. She used to be a performer on Coney Island, when Phantazma was the main attraction.

She was known as the Oo la la girl, and had been raised in Paris at the opera populair, with Christine Daee. My Idol.

I had seen a poster of her when I was 9 years old. I was obsessed with Christine. She was who I wanted to be when I grow up.

I pestered her constantly with questions and, like the angel she was, she would tolerate me.

One morning before I left to sing on the corners I asked,"Meg, could you take me to see Cony Island one day? I bet you could sneak me in. "

She paused for a second her face falling, as if she was reliving a bad memory, but she shook it off and smiled, "Of course. We shall go tomorrow. Now go, have fun." She waved for me to leave.

I smiled and blew her a kiss before walking out the door.

I put on my dirty blue/brown rag and smeared some dirt onto my face and ruffled my hair. I had to look convincing.

I put the tin can down and began my song.

After about an hour of song after song a boy that was about my age approached me and watched. I stopped mid song,"Hello. Can I help you?" I asked.

"No. Please continue." He smiled. He had dark Raven black hair and blue green eyes. His teeth flashed white as he smiled.

I stopped again and stared in awe at the boy. He looked to be exactly my age,"What is your name?" I asked.

"Tell me yours first." He smiled again.

"I'm Adelaide."

"No last name?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"No. Just Adelaide." I tossed my hair.

"Adelaide...It is a good name. I will not forget you dear Adelaide." And with a small bow he left into the surrounding city bustle.

I was left staring after him,"What...just..." I said under my breath.

I just sighed picked up my two dollars in earnings and returned home to Meg.

I fell asleep thinking about his green-blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3 His Muse)

-Erik's POV-

I looked out the window of the apartment, the rain that patted on the window the only sound. I was thinking about Christine, she had been creeping back into my mind now that Gustave was nearly old enough to care for himself. The almost completed aerie lay on the desk covered in scribbles and additions.

She was the only voice I knew that could sing it. The range was demanding for a high soprano. It was all I could write. Even six years after her death. The moon glowed above as pale and fair as she had been.

"Oh, Christine..." I breathed.

Gustave's quiet snores began and I sighed, 'How can he sleep so easily? We are both tormented so by the music. Unless...' I looked at the boy who had a slight smile on his face, 'He has found his muse at last.' I smiled a bit and returned to the window, 'At last.'

-Adelaide's POV-

We returned from Coney Island late in the afternoon. It had taken an hour to get there at five in the morning and we had spent eight hours there. Meg had shown me everything. The old coffee shop she would go to every morning, her old concert hall, and lastly her favorite place to swim.

I didn't like that pier. It made me feel...wrong...like something had happened there. Something...  
connected to me. Or maybe my parents. I had wanted to leave there as soon as possible. Meg agreed and we came home.

I sang again until it was dark. The boy came again and watched me, this time he talked a bit more,"Who were your parents?" He asked.

"Don't know. I'm an orphan. But Meg Giry raises me right now." I shrugged.

"Meg Giry?...you mean Meg Giry Meg Giry?" He stared at me in wonder with those big blue-Green eyes.

"Uh yeah. At least I think so. Is Meg Giry a common name?" I asked scratching my head.

"No. No...it's just...I know her..."

"Oh" I looked at him, the dark hair, warm smile, his teal eyes. I the. Realized I had been staring at him, "Well I'd better get home. Meg doesn't like me being out after dark." I extended my hand for a handshake and the boy took it and kissed it gently. I swear I blushed unwillingly.

?￢ﾬﾜ️◾️▫️◾️?￢ﾗﾾ️▫️◾️⬜️?

Meg was sitting up and looking out the window at something I couldn't see,"Meg? You alright?" I asked tentatively sitting next to her.

"Huh...oh no just...bad memories." She looked at me and fear painted her face,"Christine! No Christine I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She fell off of her chair and crawled away from me, screaming for Christine to spare her.

"Meg? Meg it's me Adelaide! Shh... It's okay!" I approached her with my arms held out,"I'm not Christine..." I whispered when I managed to wrap my arms around her.

Her face changed and the fear turned to confusions, "Adelaide? Oh my god...Adelaide, I am so sorry." She collapsed into heaving sobs.

I just sat with her until the morning came and she fell asleep.

"Christine...why would she call me Christine?" I whispered as I drifted off into strange dreams. Involving the boy and Christine...and a man in a mask...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Meetings)

I woke up a few hours later. The sunlight was streaming in through the once darkened window. Meg was gone and the smell of cinnamon came from the direction of the kitchenette. I got up slowly and walked towards the delicious smell,"Mmm...what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Cinnamon crepes." She said shortly, not turning to face me.

"Oh. Great. So...any plans for today?" I asked.

Meg didn't respond for a long time. In fact she didn't talk at all until I had eaten three cinnamon crepes covered with cream,"I am sorry about...last night. I haven't been honest with you." She sighed.

I put down my fork,"Don't worry. Nightmares happen."

"Adelaide, I have to tell you something..." She started.

She told me how she and Christine met each other on Coney Island after ten years of being apart. She told me about her desperate need to shine for her boss 'Mr. Y' and how he was in love with Christine. Then she said how far she fell into her own self-loathing and despair. How she had planned to kill Christine and Mr. Y's son. How she herself had shot Christine Daee and killed her.

"I didn't mean to. I wasn't myself. I couldn't have killed her she was my best friend. My sister." She began crying, "And it's all my fault she's gone!"

I sat in silence after Meg stopped talking. Meg was a killer. She had killed my idol. She..."Oh my God." I whispered getting up, "I...I have to go and sing. I'll be home soon." And I rushed out into the cool morning air.

I sang on my normal corner. Waiting for the boy. I still didn't know his name. He always avoided the question.

He didn't come...all day. He never came...

-Erik's POV-

We approached the girl and my immediate thought was, 'Christine!' but I reprimanded myself, 'She's gone. Completely.' But the similarities between the two of them were uncanny. This girl had chocolate brown hair. Just as Christine's. It even had the same curl.

"Hello Adelaide." Gustave smiled at her.

"Where have you been! I have needed to talk to someone all day! You would not believe what Meg...oh hello, who is this?" She looked at me and my heart skipped a beat.

Her heart shaped face and high cheekbones were almost the exact same. The only real difference was the eyes. This girl's eyes were two different, almond shaped, pools of bright color. One a green and the other deep warm chocolate brown, just the same shade as Christine.

"I am Erik Destler, pleased to make your acquaintance Miss. Adelaide. My son has for me much about you." I bowed politely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-Burned)

-Adelaide's POV-

The boy's father was tall and thin with dark hair the same as the boy's. His voice was comforting and a bit hypnotic. He even had a hint of an accent. My heart seemed to beat louder when I looked at him. He wore a dark suit and a pale white mask hiding the left side of his face. His green eyes were the same shade as my left one,"You're son...he talks about me?" I raised an eyebrow,"I don't even know his name." I looked at the boy who shrugged.

"Gustave where are your manners?" Erik looked at his son for a second before returning his gaze to me.

Gustave rubbed the back of his neck,"Sorry, Adelaide. My name is Gustave Destler," he smiled.

I curtsied sarcastically, "Pleased to make your acquaintance." I giggled as did he.

Erik looked as if he was going to speak but we were interrupted by screams, I turned and saw the smoke emanating from the direction of Meg's apartment,"Oh my.." And I ran, I could tell that the two men were following.

I sprinted towards the smoke begging for it not to be what I thought it was,"Please god do me this one favor." I prayed as I headed around the last corner and stopped mid step.

The apartment building was on fire. Golden and red flames licked the starless night sky. A fire engine sat on the street as they poured water onto the flames.

I looked around at the huddled mass of people outside and saw Meg was not among them. I collapsed to my knees,"Oh my god...oh my god no..." I whispered my throat constricted and it became hard to breathe.

Meg...Meg was...she couldn't be. She was my only true friend. She had taken me in and loved me despite my deformities.

"Adelaide? Was Meg in there?" Gustave's voice broke my thoughts.

I nodded,"I think so."

"Meg Giry?" Erik's voice faded out as I began sobbing.

The fire continued eating away at what little life I had gained.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6-Shattered)

Erik and Gustave had taken me in now. It was cramped but Gustave had demented he sleep on the couch so I could have a bed. Erik gave me voice lessons, and I would bring in some of the income.

When I was told that Meg was officially proclaimed dead getting out of bed was difficult. There were days when I wouldn't get up at all. No matter what coaxing Erik or Gustave tried.

And then there were the nightmares. They would torment me until I would wake up screaming. Meg killing me. Erik setting fire to an opera house in Paris. Gustave, drowned and floating in the harbor as Meg laughed from the dock.

Erik had become like a father, and on nights Gustave was gone working Erik would be the one to comfort me, his voice became my lullaby.

One particularly reoccurring dream I had was about Meg shooting me and laughing, "Thought you were better! Well look who is the star now Christine!" Her face has shifted to become a skull as she laughed.

"Adelaide! Adelaide wake up shhhh it's a nightmare." Erik's voice cut into the and I snapped awake looking around wildly,"Shhhhh, you're alright." Erik was by my side, stroking my hair, "It was a bad dream."

"It was Meg...she shot me...like she shot Christine..." I said panting.

"I know...it's over now.."

"Will you sing to me?"

And he started singing softly...

Who knows when love begins  
Who knows what makes it start  
One day it's simply there  
Alive inside you're heart

It slips into your thoughts  
It infiltrates your soul  
It takes you by surprise  
Then seizes full control

Try to deny it  
And try to forget  
But love won't let you go  
Once you've been possessed

I yawned and fell back into a finally dreamless sleep to my lullaby.


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter Seven- The Leap)

Three months later...

-Erik's POV-

Adelaide's mood only seemed to worsen over the next months. I managed to keep her from starving to death. But it was a challenge.

Eventually Gustave's income could not support us. I was forced to get a real job. Leaving Adelaide alone for hours on end.

I would go to the bar two blocks from our apartment to play the piano for the shows. Always rushing home to check that she hadn't done anything to herself.

After she had been with us two mont I arrived home late.

I opened the door, "Adelaide?" I called.

No response.

"Adelaide? My dear are you here?" I walked to her bedside and saw a piece of parchment. I read the words and sprinted out the door, "ADELAIDE!"

-Adelaide's POV-

Erik left and I got up.

I was done.

I couldn't do this anymore.

Meg was dead.

And no one cared if I lived or died.

I was a burden.

A screw up.

A disfigured orphan.

I grabbed a cloak from the peg and my eyes landed on a piece of stationary and a pen I scribbled;

Erik and Gustave,  
I am so sorry I have been such a burden. I am going somewhere where I will never bother anyone ever again. I am so sorry again,  
Goodbye,  
Adelaide

I took a deep breath folded it and placed it in my bedside table.

I then left the apartment and started my walk to the pier. The city was dark and no one was there. For the first time in my life.

A chill slipped into the street. It didn't matter. Nothing did.

Eventually I found myself on the edge of the dark wet wood of a pier. The smell of salt and fish hung in the air. I held my breath for a fraction of a second. The cold murky water was so inviting. So tempting. I took one step closer to the edge one foot dangling in mid air,"I'm so sorry Meg." I whispered and then I was pulled back.

Thin strong arms wrapped around me and held me close,"AdelaideWhat are you doing?"

It was Erik.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter Eight- Leave The Hurt Behind)

Erik decided to move to Paris after that.

We boarded the boat in May and it was just us and the sea.

I honestly hated sailing. The tossing and turning of the boat make my stomach flip upside down.

Most of the trip I was bent over the side of the boat hurling.

And the nightmares grew stranger. Eventually I couldn't sleep at night without Gustave or Erik there with me. And even then the nightmares were frequent.

Many times I almost jumped off of the boat just to try and end the pain and suffering. Erik would pull me back and wouldn't let me go for hours, "I won't let you go. I can't let you go my dear." He said one time just after I was pulled back from the edge again.

"I am not important. I am a freak. I should be dead." I cried into his chest as he cradled me with the protective hold of a father, "No one else understands what this feels like." I sobbed.

He lifted me and carried me into my quarters gently tucked into his chest, "Adelaide. I truly understand what you feel." He said placing me on my hammock. My back was too him for a fraction of a second and then he was staring into my eyes. The white mask and green eyes.

His hand brushed my scarred arm and I recoiled, "No you don't! You are perfect and whole like Gustave. I am a beast." I shivered and Erik stood and grabbed the deep blue shawl from my hammock side and placed it on my heaving shoulders.

"You are in no way shape or form a beast. And I am not a whole as I may appear." He brushed a hair out of my face as placed it behind my ear,"You are beautiful and amazing." He sighed.

"What do you know! You don't know what it's like to be stared at for your stupid messed up looking skin! You've never been told you are a cursed changeling because your eyes are different! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN CALLED A MONSTER OR A FREAK! DON'T PRETEND YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS ERIK DESTLER! I AM...I am broken."

I raved until Erik interrupted,"I know exactly like you do. I promise."

"Prove it!" I demanded wrapping the shawl closer to me.

"Please just, promise not to scream." Erik sighed and his hand went to the porcelain mask he wore. Slowly he pulled it away and I saw why he had always worn it.

He was like me.


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter Nine-Revealed)

The left side of his face was marred almost exactly like my arm. Raw and red.

I couldn't speak.

"You are afraid. I can feel it. Fear is one thing I am well acquainted with."

"No...no I'm not scared. I'm just...well surprised. You look...like me. Well at least in the deformity sense." I held my arm up to his face and chuckled,"Well! At least God did something for me."

"You...you aren't afraid of me?"

"Pfft! Of course not!" I touched the scarred side and kissed it,"To be honest I prefer this."

"You are a strange girl Adelaide." Erik smiled.

"I know." I realized that for the first time since Meg had died I was smiling. I was laughing. I was...happy. And it felt good.

"Father? Adelaide?" Gustave's voice called outside the door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened,"The Captain wanted me to tell you that we will be arriving to port sometime tomorrow afternoon so...Father? Where is your ma-...Adelaide?"

"I figured she would see eventually Gustave. So why wouldn't I just try and show her myself?"

"And she's not screaming or running away or vomiting?" He was staring intently at his father, "She's fine?"

"It appears so." Erik smiled.

"I am right here you two." I huffed.

"Sorry." He shrugged and came to sit on my other side.

"You are so strange." I sighed looking at his blue-green eyes.

"Says the girl whose eyes are two different colors."

"OUCH! Personal subject!" I put a hand over my heart and acted personally offended.

"Are you sure you two aren't related?" Erik laughed as Gustave poked me in the side and I squealed and fell into Erik's lap.

"I haven't the slightest idea!" I laughed.

We stayed up all night talking and laughing.

I never tried to jump off the boat again.

-Erik's POV-

Adelaide lay with her head in my lap and Gustave had wrapped his arms around her and both were sound asleep. I hummed a tune gently and listened as Adelaide subconsciously repeated it.

Her voice was so similar to Christine's it was truly uncanny. But I was glad she had the natural ability to sing.

I wondered if I would be able to adopt her when we reached Paris...would she let me? Or worse would Gustave let me... I sighed and picked up the discarded mask.

It glinted in the lamp light. Adelaide, the last mystery of my life. The one girl who had done what no-one else had. The one who didn't scream...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-Paris)

-Adelaide's POV-

After another half day of travel I was exhausted. I didn't even have the energy for Erik's lesson.

Erik gave me a break this once and I slept with my head on his shoulder as we rode to the coast.

Erik woke me just before dawn and we boarded another ship. This time for Calais.

This boat trip was only twelve hours and we arrived in the afternoon.

After that it was another five hours in a carriage to get to Paris.

I fell in love immediately. The warm smells and people. The spectacle was astounding. There were so many humans and they were so different from the cold and dark natives of New York,"I am never leaving Paris!" I declared looking out the window.

"I'm glad you like it. It is our birthplace. I haven't been here in sixteen years." Erik sighed,"It is good to be home."

We came to a square and my eyes fell on an old and marred building. It was an opera house. But it looked as if it had fallen victim to fire. It looked like the apartment building after...no. Don't think about it...

"Erik what is that?" I pointed.

He glanced at it and suddenly became stiff and sat up straighter, "That," he said quietly looking over my head, "Is the Opera Populair. It was destroyed by a fire years ago." His face became even more pale. If that was possible and he looked like he was lost in deep thought or bad memories.

"Father? Are you alright?" Gustave asked raising an eyebrow.

Erik didn't respond. He just tapped the top of the carriage. The two horses stopped and snorted.

Erik got out and Gustave and I followed after.

-Erik's POV-

Memories of her flooded my mind the second I was standing in front of my old home.

Christine on the stage glowing and beautiful. With her chocolate brown hair and her voice echoing around the theater.

Then her in my arms, warm and kind. A light in my darkness. Then I heard her voice. Not just in my mind but in reality.

'Angel of Music  
Guide and Guardian  
Bring to me your glory  
Angel of music  
hide no longer  
Secret and strange Angel'

I looked towards the source and there was Adelaide singing quietly. My eyes grew wide in shock. This was not possible. How on earth...then in one crystal clear instant everything clicked.

It all made sense. There was only one reasonable, and not completely impossible explanation for Adelaide's ability and appearance. Her deformity and the eyes. But Christine said only Gustave...and it was just once...I sighed, "You are quite a puzzle."

"What?" Adelaide asked laughing a bit.

I didn't realize that I had spoken aloud, "Nothing...just...thinking aloud. Shall we go get a room?" I smiled extending my arm to her.

She laughed and giggled, "I could use a real bed to sleep in." She took my arm and Gustave took her hand.

I lead them to the hotel that was not far from the ruins and we rented a room.

Adelaide and Gustave were asleep within the hour and I began composing.


End file.
